A stator is the stationary part of an electric machine. The stator interacts with a rotor, which is the moving or rotating part of the electric machine. The stator and rotor allow the electric machine to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy (generator mode) and to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy (motor mode).